onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inuzuma Utsubara/Abilities and Powers
|jname = ラッカム・チェイス |rname = Inuzuma Utsubara |ename = |first = Fanon |affltion = Raging Dragon Pirates, Worst Generation |ocupation = Pirate, Swordsman |extra1 = |epithet = }} |bounty = 420,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Physical Powers Inuzuma is a proficient sword user being able to fight on par with Vista, Onigumo and many others. Nitoryu: Inuzuma's main Form of Swordsplay, he uses his two Black Blades, Tetsukiba, and Tsukikira. He has shown numerous feats with her swords as being able to cut down "impenetrable" walls. Ittoryu: Inuzuma has shown to be highly capable of using a single sword in combat, as such when one of his blades flew away he was forced to improvise using her reflexes and unnatural speed to slash down many foes. He also uses this form of swordplay against weaker opponents. Along with Haki and superhuman strength and speed. He has amazing reflexes. She has been shown dodging random attacks by many foes at once using her flexibility to her own advantage. Techniques These are moves Tsubaki has been shown using in situations. During her time training with Zoro, she learned many different techniques. She uses the same name but adds the word "Crimson" in front. Nitoryu Attacks * : While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. This is called Crescent Rebirth in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. * : Tsubaki holds her swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. This is called Crimson Fangblade in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Crescent Explosion. * : A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Tsubaki draws her swords, and sheathes them quickly, able to split impenetrable doors in half. In the Viz Manga, this is called Two-Sword Style Crescent Castle. In the FUNimation subs and FUNimation dub this is called Two-Sword Style Howl Sword Draw * : Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Tsubaki then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. This is called Moon Style 72 Pound Wolf in the Viz Manga, and 72 Caliber Crescent Wolf in the FUNimation dub. * : A stance where two swords are held parallel to each other pointing outwards. This is called Moon Nigiri in the FUNimation dub. :* : Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. In the Viz Manga, this is called Shining Moon Fighter. :* : A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. In the Viz Manga, this is called Crescent Dog God Pound. Ittoryu Attacks Devil Fruit :Further information: Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inugami As a child, Inuzuma came into possession of and ate the Devil Fruit while stranded on a island starving. Only surviving of the animals but soon running out, he found the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inugami, and ate it. A Mythical Zoan-type fruit that allows him to become a full or hybrid dog god and control black magic at will. Inuzuma has used this fruit in conjunction with his sword fighting skills. Due to him being able to control "Black Magic" he decided he didn't want to be dark but for good, Turing his black magic skills into full magic, allowing him to control black magic and white magic, using different spells for offense and for deffence to defeat each foe. Haki Inuzuma has shown the ability to use Haki, during his fight with the first user of the Pura Pura no Mi Therion Mikovich, he demonstrated Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki: Inuzuma is Highly proficient with Busoshoku Haki. He has shown her skills with this ability end on end. Fighting several enemies. Kenbunshoku Haki: Inuzuma's is weaker with this form of Haki but his intimidating aura helps. She has shown numerous feats of dodging several attacks.